everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Thaddeus von Mo
Thaddeus von Mo is the son of Prince Thinkabit from The Magical Monarch of Mo by L. Frank Baum. He is the younger cousin of Zinnia von Mo, Truman von Mo, and Joelle von Mo and the older cousin of Patricia von Mo and Festus von Mo. Info Name: Thaddeus von Mo Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Magical Monarch of Mo Alignment: Royal Roommate: William du Chevron Secret Heart's Desire: To defend my kingdom from the Cast-Iron Man. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at thinking of sneaky plans to outwit my enemies. Storybook Romance Status: I hope the right girl comes to me eventually. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get angry when people don't take my advice. Favorite Subject: Mythology. I love learning about the gods and heroes of old. Least Favorite Subject: Royal Student Council. Some of the students in here are way too snobby. Best Friend Forever After: All of my cousins. Character Appearance Thaddeus is above average height, with blond hair and green eyes. He wears a green vest over a green shirt and tie and green shorts. Personality Thaddeus is a crafty young man who loves all sorts of puzzles. He is very clever and finds ways to outwit his foes. He is good at thinking out solutions. He is very intellectual and loves reading classical texts. Biography Hello there! I'm Thaddeus von Mo, the son of Prince Thinkabit, the third son of the King of Mo. Thaddeus was well-known as the clever son. His most famous feat was stopping the Cast-Iron Giant. One day, the king Scowleyow built the Cast-Iron Giant to destroy Mo. Thinkabit went to fight the creature. The giant tripped over the only dog in Mo and fell face-first to the ground. Thinkabit was able to turn over the giant with a magic feather and prick him with a pin to make him stand up. He tricked the giant into walking back to his kingdom, squishing the evil king and his people, and luring the giant into the sea. I'm number four among the king's grandchildren. I dwell in the palace with my grandparents the king and queen, as well as all my aunts, uncles, and cousins. I get along well with all of them. One thing I'm really good at is finding the solutions to various problems. I'm very creative with coming up with solutions, and I'm also good at giving advice, I give advice to my cousins, as well as all my friends. I love it when people take my advice, but when they don't, I get very angry (although normally I'm a very calm person). There's lots of other things I enjoy doing. I'm good at swordfighting, and I practice swordfighting when I'm back at the palace. I also love watching talk shows and analyzing the advice given on them so I can see whether the advice is good or not. I also love playing billiards with my cousin Festus, although he always beats me. And of course, I'm good at tickling people! Me and my cousins all go to Ever After High. I'm in my second year, and I've got a really nice roommate named William. Me and William often talk about or destinies and how we feel about them. I'm a Royal, since not only am I royalty, but I want to prove my worth by fighting the Cast-Iron Giant. Even he isn't too big to stop me! Trivia *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Chris Hackney. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz